Diary of Frankenstein
by ribbetfrog
Summary: I found this when I was getting rid of some files on word. I wrote it last year as an assignment for school, its a diary from Frankensteins monster's point of view.


Greetings, I am the monster without a name. My creator Dr. Frankenstein made me out of the limbs of the dead. Whenever people see me they think that I am a demon. I don't go by a name; I've never been addressed. I don't cause harm to people for fun; I do it for revenge.  
  
  
  
Day one  
  
Today is my first day out of the lab. I went into the big place with all the people, which I learned was called a town, to see what was there. Everyone ran away yelling and screaming. I wandered into a place that had food and clothing, and took some. I also found this. I heard someone call it "paper". I also found a "pen" to write with. I'm going to keep it in this pouch, and write things here whenever I think needed.  
  
Day 2  
  
Today I wandered into a place with lots of trees. I found some oft ground, and slept there all night, though it was cold. In the morning, as I explored more, I found an orange glow. It supplied me with heat, and I found that when I put some berries over it, it turned them black. I tried to touch it, but when I stuck my hand in it, my hand turned red, and hurt. I think I need to learn more about this orange glow before I start using everyday.  
  
  
  
Day 3  
  
I continued to walk around in the forest again today. I found some plants, but later that day, my hand turned pink and itched, and my stomach hurt after eating it. I tried putting my hand in some water, but it didn't do much. I decided to just ignore both my hands, since one still hurt from the orange glow last night. I came to another town today, but instead of running away like the other town, they got out knives, guns, and pitchforks, and started chasing me. I had to hide in the forest for cover.  
  
Day 4  
  
As I wandered around the forest again today, I came across a structure, made of trees. I looked through this hard clear thing that was covering one of the holes, and saw people a lot like the ones in town, only, since they couldn't see me, they didn't run away. There was a girl, who seemed to make the food, a boy who went and chopped wood, and took care of other things like that, and an old man who played something made out of wood with strings on it. Whenever he rubbed a wooden stick, also with string on it, across the strings on the larger piece of wood, it made a nice sound. I think I'll continue to look at these people.  
  
  
  
Day 5  
  
Last night I slept under a tree waiting until morning to watch the people more. In the morning, the girl made food for herself, the boy, and the old man, but I noticed that she gave more to the old man then she did herself and the boy, which I found out was her father. I saw that the old man didn't notice, so I don't think he can see. Also today, the girl and boy told the old man that they were going to the town to get supplies. I think I will visit this old man when the boy and girl are gone.  
  
Day 6  
  
I am wanted all over, and I'm hated even more. When I went yesterday to visit the old man, it started out well, but got worse fast. When the girl and boy were out of seeing distance, I knocked on the door. The old man hobbled to the door and opened it. At first, he thought I was the girl and boy back, but when he touched my skin, he could that wasn't who I was, so he thought I was a lost traveler. He gave me some food, and tried to make conversation, but he soon learned that my speech was very broken. He thought that I had some sort of speech problem, and said that we could be very good friends, because I can't talk well, and he can't see at all. I noticed a case shaped like the stringed piece of wood I saw that one time, so I brought that over to him. He called it a "fiddle" and played me many songs on it. Then the boy and girl came home, and screamed when they saw me talking to the old mane, and forced me off. I can't go back.  
  
Day 7  
  
I have done many an awful crime today. I went back to the place where I was made, to try and find Dr. Frankenstein to make me a friend, but he was off traveling. In my anger, I followed his path to where he had gone. I overheard some people talking, and they said that he was "getting married" to "Elizabeth". I'm not sure what that means, but I'm going to keep following his path, and I will find him, I don't care what I have to do to get him to listen to me. I followed his path all day long, and by night, I saw him and a woman. They were going into a house, so I hid in some bushes near the door. I saw him and the woman, who I assumed, was Elizabeth. In my anger of seeing him happy and me not, I went into his room during the night, and strangled his bride. When he woke up, I saw him yelling at me, but I was to far away to really hear what he was saying.  
  
Day 9  
  
This will be my last entry, for I will not be able to write again. I'm about to go into an abandoned cabin, and do what I should have done a long time ago. I only wanted a friend, or at least someone who wont run away, or charge at me with weapons. Th old man was the closest I ever go to a friend. I hope he is treated better then I ever was. As for Dr. Frankenstein, he won't have to see my hideous face again, nor will anyone else. Goodbye pen and paper.  
  
  
  
AN: I wrote this last year for a book project I had to do for school. I've always liked the Frankenstein movies, but I tried reading the book for a change. Sniffle poor Frankenstein, I cried at the end of "The Bride of Frankenstein". All he needs is a hug. 


End file.
